The Story of a Boy
by Richard Rayne Wulfenbach
Summary: A complete AU. Most characters aren't magical. I know it's different but give it a chance. I suck at summaries so just try the story.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. As you all should know by now, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her associates.

WARNING: This story will include vulgar language, sexual inferences, violence, and most likely sex. If you have problems with any of these, THEN DON'T READ THE STORY!!

A/N: Some changes have been made to the Potterverse. The most notably change is that the students attending Hogwarts are regular kids and have no magical ability whatsoever, although some characters have some "special" talents. However, Dumbledore and some other characters are still magical. Hogwarts, still magical and unpredictable as always, operates more like a high school with dances and sports. Lastly, even though Voldemort is not in the story there will be other "villains".

"The Story of a Boy"

By Richard Rayne Wulfenbach

Chapter 1: The Day My Life Changed

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Shit!" shouted Harry as he came out of the bank into the misty street. He could already hear the police sirens coming down the street. He took off running down the street, sure that he could easily out distance any pursuit. A few back alleys and jumped fences later Harry stopped running as the sirens disappeared into the background.

"Dumb asses," Harry muttered, thinking about how dumb English police were. He gave an involuntary wince as his mind drifted back to the time he almost got beaten to death by those Irish policemen when they had caught him stealing some alcohol.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked himself as he came out of his flashback. He looked around for some kind of sign to get his bearings.

As he looked to his right he saw the outline of a picture through the heavy fog. The picture became clearer as he stepped towards the wall. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," Harry said. There on the wall was a picture of the very sexy porn star Jenna Jameson getting pleasured by a snake.

"Potter!" Shouted a deep angry voice coming from behind Harry.

"Travis," Harry said as he turned to look across the street.

"Holy Fuck," thought Harry "I didn't think that son of a bitch could get any bigger." When they had first met a year ago Travis had been about 5' 9" and 65 kg, quite large for a 14 year old. Despite this fact he had somehow managed to get bigger, now about 6'4" and 80 kg.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Travis asked, "I thought you were told to stay out of Anaconda territory."

"Technically," Harry answered sarcastically, "Max only told me not to cause any trouble, not to stay out."

"Max," chuckled Travis "He is no longer the leader of the Anacondas, I have taken over."

"Bloody perfect," muttered Harry. Max used to be the leader of the Anacondas, the biggest and most dangerous gang in London. They each had held a grudging respect for the other, with Harry not wanting to get on the bad side of someone with Max's power and with Max knowing that Harry could do considerable damage to his gang if he really wanted to. Harry knew that with Travis in charge things were going to get a lot nastier.

"I beat you last time and I can do it again," Harry stated with confidence, even though he couldn't imagine how he'd do it.

"I doubt that," retaliated Travis. On that note four other Anaconda members stepped out of the mist to stand behind Travis.

Harry knew that this wasn't going to be a fair fight so he did the one thing he could beat them at, he ran. There was no cowardice present in Harry as he quickly ran off; this was a completely tactical retreat. His suspicions that other Anaconda members were hiding when he rounded a building and an Anaconda jumped out of an alley with a knife. He was a tall lanky boy with long blond hair and a nose and face that had been hit one to many times.

Deciding that it was better to keep moving Harry didn't even slow as he lashed out and punched the kid in the face, he could feel the kids nose shatter under his fist. "Ugly bastard," Harry thought, laughing in spite of his own current predicament.

The first ray of dawns light soon penetrated the night's mist. Harry knew it would be easier to get away when the light allowed him to get his bearings. All he had to do was hold them for a few more minutes. The Anacondas, however, had something else in mind.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry yelled as he rounded a corner to find himself trapped on all sides by Anacondas. Knowing that he was royally fucked Harry stopped in the middle of the groups rushing towards him and readied himself to bust up as many others as he could before they overwhelmed him with their numbers.

"Bring it on you cock suckers!" Harry bellowed at the approaching groups. They were only a few feet away from him when CRACK!!! A sound of thunder split the air. On the street next to Harry there appeared a bright orange 300zx.

The passenger door sprang open and a deep voice from inside yelled, "Harry get in the car!" Without another thought Harry jumped in and slammed the door shut. Then after another thunderous crack and one gut wrenching feeling later the car was speeding down an old country lane.

"How in the hell-"Harry asked astounded.

"It's called magic Harry," the driver stated calmly. Harry looked over at him with an incredulous look on his face. The driver was an older man probably late 50's early 60's with wispy gray hair and jet black eyes.

"Who and what are you?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Me, I am Tyler Walton Anchors and I am no more than a simple butler," the driver answered with a slight smirk.

"Well then Mr. Anchors-"

"Please call me T-Bone."

"Okay, T-Bone, first off are you really telling me that you did the whole 'teleporting' thing with magic? And if so then how are you only a 'simple butler'?" Harry asked slightly annoyed.

"The magic is my masters, the same master that assigned me the mission to acquire and bring you to him," T-Bone answered without looking at Harry.

Harry didn't know what he was talking about but he knew it was time for him to leave. "I would like to thank you for saving my arse earlier and for this delightful conversation we've been having but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your invitation," Harry said with mock caring.

"I am very sorry to hear that and what is about to happen next young master," T-Bone replied somberly.

"It's Harry and what's going to happen?" Harry asked.

"This," T-Bone answered as he reached out and pushed one of the many buttons on the dash board, an abnormally large amount of buttons Harry noticed for the first time.

Harry suddenly felt as if his body was wrapped in million of steel coils. After 5 minutes of exhausting thrashing Harry conceded that he wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Well since I'm stuck here for awhile do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"I believe my master will be able to answer your questions better than myself."

"Well that's just bloody fucking wonderful. Can I at least ask you who you're taking me to see? I want to guess it's either a CEO of some big company, a leader of a small nation, or a high ranking member of either the mob or government. So, which one is it?" Harry jokingly asked.

"I am taking you to your last remaining family member," T-Bone stated simply, "Your godfather Sirius Black."

An "Oh" was all Harry could manage.

x x x x x x

Author's Notes

Here it is my first chapter to my first story. Just so you are aware I plan on it becoming a Harry/Cho.

Thank you for reading.

Please review

RRW


End file.
